


am i worth your pain?

by starlightnight



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, BaekMin, Drabble, M/M, slight angst, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightnight/pseuds/starlightnight
Summary: minhyun is undecided whether to tell dongho how he really feels





	am i worth your pain?

Today is the day of the finale of Produce 101. Minhyun feels nervous and somehow relieved that it will be over soon. But honestly he doesn't want it to end. He's been feeling like this for weeks now. He feels that there is no way both him and Dongho joins the final group together.

Minhyun’s name was called and now only 11th place is to be revealed and the final group is about to be complete. Minhyun expects Jonghyun to be called. He feels somehow relieved that there is another Nu’est member with him, but in the end Sungwoon was called. Minhyun can be seen breaking down after the competition. Millions of memories come flooding down his brain and all he can think about is the five years they spent together and how he’s gonna miss all his member. They’re all his members, his friends, and his family and he can't be with them for the next year and a half.

Underneath all the sadness of being away with his members, Minhyun feels regret the most. Regret that after all this time, he hasn’t confessed to Dongho about his feelings. Dongho is something else to Minhyun. Almost six years together and he didn’t spare a moment to tell how he really felt. Minhyun just thought that this was forever, that there won’t be a time that he and Dongho will ever be separated. Looking back, every time Minhyun thought about his future, Dongho was always there. That one day he will have the courage to say what he really feels come.

Now they were backstage, Minhyun still feels heavy. He didn’t think it was still possible for tears to fall. He was contemplating whether he should tell Dongho how he really feels. But if he did that, he will be asking Dongho to wait for him, and that wasn’t fair. How can he ask Dongho to wait for him? A year and a half is too long, all Dongho will feel in that time is pain if he made him wait. Minhyun isn’t selfish. He wouldn’t do that. Minhyun thought that he is not worth Dongho's pain.

“We did it, we can still be together for a long time,” Minhyun said as he was hugging his members. And now, Minhyun is moving towards Dongho.  
“I’ll miss you, I’ll miss our time together,” Minhyun was trying to control his tears as he wasn’t just saying farewell to his best friend, he was saying goodbye to his love.  
As Minhyun was holding Dongho, he thought that this was it, for now. Their story that hasn’t even begun yet already have a bleak future. Minhyun thought how he should have treated Dongho better, stared at him a little longer, made him laugh more, hugged him longer, made more memories together, loved him more openly. Minhyun regrets that he never said his feelings aloud.  
“I am happy whenever I’m with you,” Minhyun said while he thought to himself but never said aloud - I love you, Kang Dongho.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thank you for reading. this is my first work so i'll be very happy to know what you think even if its good or bad!


End file.
